


Lost

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monsters, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Teasing, Tentacles, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind whistled again, this time carrying a voice along with it, "I'd recognize that quiet murmuring anywhere. Have you forgotten my touch already, scientist?" </p>
<p><i>What the hell?</i> Stan was speechless. A thousand questions lay on his tongue, half of them directed towards the man this creature thought he was. His mouth opened and closed, truly unable to speak. He didn't know what to say for the first time in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote a thing based on [this](http://busmall.tumblr.com/post/135357129097/ok-ford-being-a-monster-fucker-is-cool-and-all-but) post to get me back into writing after this crazy week and hooooo man I uh   
> I need to like thank [busmall](http://busmall.tumblr.com) and dedicate this to them bc it certainly did the trick   
> I just hope I did some justice here, I wrote this at like 4 am and it's 530 now   
> Anyway uh, enjoy Stan being a monster fucker lol

It wasn't that big a deal. So he'd taken a wrong turn on the path back to the Shack. He was tired and still wasn't completely confident about the route. It probably would've happened to Ford too if he'd ever bothered to go into town. God, if that idiot bothered to do half the things he should've — 

Stan stopped in the middle of a small clearing amongst the trees, took a deep breath, and forces his fists to relax before he punched the bark off a tree. Again. His hand was still in bandages from the last time. 

"Just don't think about it. It ain't his fault. He had shit on his mind, always studying, always thinking, never slowing down." 

The wind rustled the leaves around him. A chill ran up Stanley's spine as he drew his jacket closer to his body but it didn't go away. It seemed to travel, up and down his spine, like — like the movement of someone's finger. He gulped hard, quickly whirled around and found he was alone. He swore he could still feel that press against his spine though, and he knew he was being watched by someone. 

Or some _thing_. 

How his brother could stand all the supernatural shit around these woods, he'd never know. 

The wind whistled again, this time carrying a voice along with it, "I'd recognize that quiet murmuring anywhere. Have you forgotten my touch already, scientist?" 

_What the hell?_ Stan was speechless. A thousand questions lay on his tongue, half of them directed towards the man this creature thought he was. His mouth opened and closed, truly unable to speak. He didn't know what to say for the first time in a long time. 

"I suppose it has been a while since I've seen you in these parts." A seemingly invisible force undid the zipper of his coat, tugging the fabric off of him. He didn't want to look down to check. Stanley was frozen with cold, a lot of fear and — maybe just a little curiosity. Barely enough to count. "Why don't I remind you of what I feel like?" 

Stan didn't dare look anywhere but straight ahead as slim, freezing appendages — they we're too thin, too bony to be fingers — untucked his shirt and slid under the fabric. The tips of the appendages scritched lightly at his sides, over his ribs, stopping to roll over his nipples, already stiff and sensitive from the cool autumn air. An embarrassingly loud moan escapes his lips as they part, his back arching just slightly into the touch. 

The creature behind him hummed, pinched lightly at the nubs, and urged an even louder sound from Stanley, one that had his face coloring because he honestly never knew he could be so loud. Demon or not, this thing knew what it was doing. "With noises like that, you're going to end up attracting others. Do you want that? Do you want us all to refresh ourselves in your memory?" 

Stan should have shaken his head. He should've pull himself out of this creature's grasp, grabbed his jacket and ran back towards town. He should have grabbed a cup of coffee and flirted with Susan. 

Something cupped the bulge growing in his pants, something different than the things under his shirt. Softer and smaller. More round edges — pudgier, he'd say. It massaged his length as expertly as the other creature was still torturing his sensitive chest. 

He should've said no. He whined out a needy "Yes!" 

His clothes were torn, gone in an instant. He counted three different creatures touching him, stripping him, though he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see them. He didn't think he could handle that much. 

There was the original monster. Cold, lanky, favoring his hard nipples and the sensitive skin of his shoulder, where his burn mark still healed. There was the rounder one that was either extremely short or crouched down so it could stroke at his cock, enveloping it in warm, wet heat. It would pull off and tease him, blowing cool puffs of air on his damp skin to make him twitch and squirm. He cursed the most at that one until the third creature decided to claim his mouth. Its lips weren't unlike human ones, soft and pliant and his teeth were blunt like a human's too, biting and sucking at his lower lip.

He still didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't want to know what was on the other side of the darkness. 

Stan jolted when that voice spoke again, swearing he could feel breath by his ear, "Remembering us now, scientist?" He shook his head in response, managing a little grin. 

"Show me more."

They all worked to move him until he was on his hands and knees, dirt and twigs digging slightly into his skin. Thick, slick fingers moved against his thighs and up, up, until the tips were brushing against the cheeks of his rear, spreading them, pressing at his entrance. He shuddered as they pressed in, opening him up, preparing him for what would come next. The slim appendages of the first monster roamed his body, lightly scraping against his skin and sending the most confusing amount of pleasure and pain signals to his head and his aching member. 

Eventually, the fingers were removed, replaced by that creature's version of genitals, thick enough to make his thighs tremble and his arms gives out, resting on his elbows now. He exhaled sharply as the thing sheathed itself inside him, taking shallow, gasping breaths as it pulled back and pushed back in, obviously starting up a slow but hard rhythm. Stan couldn't quite blame Ford for enjoying it, not when he was laying here, mouth agape with pleasure and starting to really voice how good it felt. 

Warm, human like fingers took hold of his chin, tilted his head up and he kept his mouth wide open, waiting. He wasn't stupid. He knew where this was going. 

Something slick and prehensile and _nothing like the human cock he was expecting_ slipped passed his lips, getting wider towards the base until he couldn't close his mouth if he tried. The tentacle like appendage squirmed in his mouth, almost made him gag until he started moaning around it and trying to suck on it. The pleasure seemed to still its motions or at least lessen them enough that Stan could continue enjoying himself. 

"Surely, you remember now," that voice was back by his ear, cutting through the thick fog of his brain like a hot knife. The owner's fingers went back to his abused nipples, tugging and rolling and he couldn't hold on, he wasn't going to _last_ — 

He nodded around the bulge in his mouth, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut. 

The slick fingers of the demon pounding into him grasped his throbbing erection, stroked once, twice, and then Stanley was coming hard into its hand, moaning around the thing in his mouth, a tear actually managing to slip down his cheek from the intensity. The monsters followed him in his orgasmic haze, first the one in his mouth, then the one behind him. 

They all pulled away from him, left him with material dripping down his chin and his thighs, feeling sated and satisfied. 

Slim fingers ran through his hair, almost soothingly. He leaned into the touch despite his better judgment. "Don't be a stranger, Stanford Pines," a different voice murmured to him. He suspected that had been the second demon, if the playful swat to his claimed behind was any indication. 

They disappeared after that. No voices carried on the wind when it blew now. Slowly, Stan opened his eyes and covered himself as best he could with the condition of his clothing. By some strange miracle — or perhaps it was the work of the monsters — he didn't encounter anyone as he staggered home, blissed out and numb. He just wanted to collapse on the couch and sleep until the day was done. And then some. 

And as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to do that again. A lot. 

He chuckled softly, "Well, if I'm to take on the name Stanford Pines, I guess I have no choice."

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to make at least one of the monsters kinda gender neutral? probably didn't work so well but eh


End file.
